<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sadeness by cosmicrailway614</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546946">Sadeness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicrailway614/pseuds/cosmicrailway614'>cosmicrailway614</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Enigma [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, Dirty Talk, Doms Drop, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Humiliation, M/M, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape Kink, Rape Roleplay, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soft Park Chanyeol, Spanking, Squirting, please dont read if uncomfortable, read the tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:53:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicrailway614/pseuds/cosmicrailway614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun loves letting go, Chanyeol is more than happy to take control.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Enigma [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sadeness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DISCLAIMER: again, this is completely consensual sex. Truly I didn't expect the response my last fic with con non-con got and I was more than thrilled to write something like this again. Sorry for the waiting, I wanted to create something new that doesn't get repetitive or boring, I have many ideas for this kink but I want to make them all different and worth reading.</p><p>This is part of the same universe of my previous fic Touchness, you can read this as a stand alone but the previous one will give you more context. Both fics can be read independently as there's  not a defined plot in these stories.</p><p>And although I always make my research to write stuff like this, I encourage you to always to your own research if you ever want to engage in this kink or any other sexual act, especially BDSM. Remember sex should always be sane, safe and consensual and if you ever want to engage on this please do it with a supportive and understanding partner that cares about you.</p><p>With this said, enjoy this fic, I hope y'all like it! ♡</p><p>P.S:I still suck at summaries.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
The room was dark, only the moonlight entering through the curtains of the door that led to the balcony, Baekhyun's eyes were frantic, searching for something in the dark, trying to ground himself and find comfort in the lightless room. His eyes were progressively getting acostummed to the dark while he began to calm his breathing to be able to focus on where he was. He was slowly getting back to his senses when he realized he was completely immobilised, he was in a star position, hands tied to the bed post with silk ties, his ankles in the same condition but kept wide spread by a metal bar. He found himself completely naked.</p><p><br/>
He started panicking again, he was in a dark room, tied and unable to escape and that's when he noticed it... the thick scent of arousal plaguing the room, an alpha's arousal. He knew exactly what was happening. <br/>
As he paid attention, his ears focused on a sound, someone was here with him in this very room. Terror coursed through his veins again </p><p>"Is anyone there?" </p><p><br/>
A accelerated and ragged breathing could be heard that Baekhyun realized was not his, he lifted his head and his eyes roamed around the room stopping at the corner where a big armchair was placed, his eyes now used to the dark could make out a shape, a big alpha sitting there relaxed, legs wide apart, big hand stroking his huge length, mouth slightly open letting out pleasured sighs, hair disheveled like he had been running his fingers through it and eyes glowing a deep red.<br/>
The omega's eyes lingered there, completely entranced by the sight in front of him, mouth emitting a soft whimper successfully catching the attention of the alpha, scarlet eyes staring directly into him and causing a violent shudder to course through his body.</p><p><br/>
"Finally, you're awake princess" the alpha said with a voice so deep it lifted goosebumps on Baekhyun's body "I was dying to play with you" he said standing up, turning on a bedside lamp and getting closer to the bed "but I don't like unresponsive toys" he kneeled on bed, near Baekhyun's feet.<br/>
"Please don't hurt me" Baekhyun whispered, body trembling in the presence of the alpha.<br/>
"Oh doll, you know I wouldn't hurt you" he slowly crawled between the smaller's legs "but you're too pretty to be left unused" he finished hovering on top of the omega. </p><p><br/>
"SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!" he screamed desperate.</p><p><br/>
"Awww doll, you're so sweet, no one can hear you from here, we're completely isolated, darling" he laughed darkly.<br/>
A lone tear escaped Baekhyun's eyes, the alpha on top of him smiling wickedly, licking a fat stripe from the omega's chin to his temple then moving to bite the earlobe, eliciting a small moan from the omega. Damn his alpha for knowing how to take him apart so quickly.</p><p><br/>
"Hmm... I want to hear more or those sweet sounds, poppet" he whispered<br/>
"Fuck you" the other replied bitterly.<br/>
"Gladly, princess" he said amused, lifting his head "but I'm pretty sure I'll be doing the fucking here" he finished capturing the other's lips in a bruising kiss.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun tried to fight, but he knew it was useless, he was complete tied up and at the mercy of the alpha. He pursed his lips trying to avoid returning the kiss but any resistance went to waste when the taller rolled his hips down,  his length brushing against Baekhyun's half hard one and earning a gasp from the latter in return.</p><p><br/>
"See how much of a slut you are? You barely have your dick touched and you're already hard" he mocked him "we haven't even started" </p><p>"Shut up!" the other yelled, swollen eyes filled with tears.<br/>
"You don't tell me what to do princess" he said grabbing his face "if you haven't notice you have no escape, you're here for my pleasure only, you are nothing but a toy for me and I'm going to use you however I want to" </p><p><br/>
"You're a monster!!" he yelled.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol tensed and stopped completely, eyes going back to his warm brown. Baekhyun gaze shifting completely to an apologetic one, scent emanating from him trying to relax his alpha. It took him a minute to go back into what he was doing, then a wicked smile bloomed on his face.</p><p><br/>
"Maybe I am" he said menacingly "but you're gonna love what this monster can do to you, poppet." </p><p><br/>
He grabbed Baekhyun by his hair and yanked his head back, kissing him violently while rolling his hips down, successfully making Baekhyun fully hard and eliciting whimpers from the omega that was tugging at the restrains, trying in vain to free himself to push the alpha away, but he didn't have any other choice than to take everything the latter gave him, he bit him hard, trying to discourage him but the alpha only kissed him harder, enjoying how feisty and bratty the omega was.<br/>
When he got tired of his lips he moved to kis neck, Baekhyun noticed his fangs were peaking through his gums, a sign his lover was very aroused and ready to leave marks in all his body. He felt slick starting to ooze out of his hole.</p><p><br/>
Plump lips started to suck behind his ear, creating a dark hickey, tongue licking to soothe the sting and repeating the process in the entire expanse of his neck. He felt sharp teeth slightly puncturing his skin, not enough to draw blood but enough to make him squirm and whimper below the alpha. He was crying, fat tears streaming down his cheeks and landing on his neck where Chanyeol noticed them.</p><p><br/>
"Oh, the slut can't take a little pain?" he mocked again kneeling between the other's legs, this time bringing a big hand to the omega's thigh and slapping it with force, seeing how the other screamed and arched his back. He enjoyed the sight way too much and decided to repeat the process on the other thigh, seeing pink bloom on the milky skin. <br/>
Baekhyun could just scream and cry, back arching with every hit to his thighs and ass, slick oozing in copious amounts now and dick sticking to his abdomen leaking precum.</p><p><br/>
"Awww look at you... all aroused from a few spanks. You're such a pain slut princess, you seem all innocent and pure but look at you getting off on an alpha taking advantage of you. What would everybody say if the saw you all sprawled for me, huh? You can even close your legs to stop me whore" Baekhyun's cock gave a hard twitch at those words "oh? do you enjoy being treated like the dirty whore you are? look at your tiny and useless dick twitching pathetically"  he came closer, hovering above Baekhyun again "what would your stupid alpha said if he saw how much you enjoy being taken by force?" he caressed the unmarked torso "that you enjoy my cock better than his" he captured his lips again, bitting the lips hard to make him whine.</p><p><br/>
His lips traveled south, going slowly down the soft chest leaving a trail of hickeys and love bites, teasing his nipples until they were red and swollen while the omega whimpered and squirmed under him, pathetically trying to offer resistance and failing miserably. His breath hitched when he felt the alpha dangerously close to his length, sucking hardly on his hips while his hands were moving to his thighs, tongue moving to his lower belly and cleaning the precum gathered there.</p><p><br/>
"Alpha, please stop... I don't want this... Please" he begged.<br/>
"You taste so good princess, just as sweet as you look" he replied ignoring the other.</p><p><br/>
The omega let out a wanton moan when he felt his dick being engulfed by warmth, expert mouth taking the head and giving a gentle suck, tongue gracefully moving around it and tip burying in the slit while a calloused hand played with his balls. Baekhyun could only moan, fighting between the urge to thrust his hips up or running away from the overwhelming sensations. He was ready t.o pass out when he felt a thick finger breaching. his hole, making way in the wet, tight heat.</p><p><br/>
"Ummmh princess, so thigh... so unused" he said letting the dick go "why are you so tight darling? your alpha doesn't fuck you like you deserve, does he?" he said adding another finger, creating squelching sounds that made them hungrier, the slick now running down his hand and wrist, his eyes flashing red again. </p><p><br/>
Three fingers in and Baekhyun was a panting mess his legs trembling by the effort he made to close them but to no avail, the metal bar wouldn't allow him. The fingers were removed quickly, his chest going up and down trying to calm himself, lips swollen from bitting them trying to suppress his moans and also  that proved to be useless when he felt a wet muscle prodding at his entrance. </p><p><br/>
"No, no, please no, don't do that!" he implored, trying to push the intruder out but only pushing slick in the process. <br/>
The alpha grunted in pleasure, tongue lapping at the soaked entrance and drawing circles around the rim to then stick the muscle inside receiving all the creamy substance on his hungry tongue.</p><p><br/>
"I could get addicted to you sweetheart. Never tasted something this good" he groaned, sticking his tongue inside again, slowly fucking him open with it. Baekhyun was a total mess, his arms pulling the silk that was restraining him and his ankles moving frantically trying to protect himself from the overwhelming intrusion. </p><p><br/>
Chanyeol was eating him out like an starved man, his arms circled around each thigh and  lifting his butt a little bit to have a better access, one hand playing with his sack fondling and squeezing it lightly and the other stroking his pink dick.  He let the hips go and kneeled again, his swollen lips and chin glistening with Baekhyun's slick, his pupils full blown and hair in tangled strands, he looked like the most beautiful mess and, for a moment, Baekhyun paused to admire his breathtaking lover. His gaze was quickly clouded again by pleasure where four fingers were making way inside him "that's it princess, look at you taking my fingers so well, this hole was definitely made to be abused by me, can't wait to be buried inside you." </p><p><br/>
"Why are you doing this to me?" he sobbed, he didn't know if out of shame or pleasure.</p><p><br/>
"Because I can... And because I want to" he said, taking his fingers out and hovering over the petite body again "because your slutty cunt has been calling me for ages, because no one can fill it like I can" he licked his fingers one by one, cleaning the slick and putting on a show "because you're a slut that's always asking for it whenever you see me" he came closer to his ear and whispered "and because that's how sluts like you deserve to be treated" he finished.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun watched him with big eyes, face twisted in shock and shame.<br/>
"Fuck you" he clenched his teeth "you're gonna pay for this you beast" he shouted and spited on Chanyeol's face. The latter was completely shocked, he cleaned the spit that landed on his cheek with the back of his hand and grabbed Baekhyun by his neck. </p><p><br/>
"I'm gonna teach you some manners filthy slut" he growled.</p><p><br/>
He kneeled between his legs again and without a warning he entered him in one swift move, bottoming out quickly, Baekhyun's back arched impossibly high, his mouth letting out a strained moan. Chanyeol started thrusting immediately, giving him no time to adjust to his girth grabbing his hips in a vicious grip, he gave long and hard thrusts that had Baekhyun crying and sobbing loudly, incapable of forming coherent thoughts.</p><p><br/>
"You can't speak now huh? Aren't you gonna fight, poppet? It's your cunt I'm filling darling not your mouth, where's the feisty slut now?" <br/>
"Alpha, please you're hurting me!" he cried out loud.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol stopped immediately, the words Baekhyun had said before they engaged in this replaying in his mind </p><p><br/>
<em>"Whatever I say, if it's not the safeword, it's not real"</em>
</p><p><br/>
And yet he couldn't help thinking that he was really hurting his lover. His doubt must have been showing in all his features because he could hear a barely audible "hey, it's okay."</p><p><br/>
He looked at his omega and saw his face completely flushed but relaxed, telling him he was okay, reassuring him. Two seconds later the mask of fear was back again, Baekhyun shaking and crying out of fear of this big alpha taking him by force.<br/>
Chanyeol quickly pistoned inside him again not giving him any break and seeing how his omega couldn't even keep his eyes open. He suddenly came to a halt pulling out completely and grabbing Baekhyun's hips angling them in a way the omega knew he was a lost man now, Chanyeol put the head inside again and gave a long thrust seeing how Baekhyun arched his back and howled in pleasure. The alpha's cock was rubbing against all his sensitive spot, rubbing against his sweet spot with every thrust, tip nudging exactly in the entrance of his womb, the taller was moving in a excruciating pace, making feel every inch inside him and making him unable to do anything but moan. </p><p><br/>
"Right there princess?" Chanyeol said, he was kneeling, hands behind him supporting his weight and hips moving rhythmically "I found your womb right darling? hum, what if I get your pregnant? you'd be all swollen with my cum and then you'd be carrying my pups" his eyes turned scarlet again "would you like that princess?" </p><p><br/>
Baekhyun mind was a mess of only Chanyeol and the pleasure he was receiving, he could barely make any coherent sound but he knew he had to answer and play along.</p><p><br/>
"No, alpha please! I'd do anything you ask me to but don't, don't put that shame on me" he whispered, his voice almost gone from all the screaming he had been doing.</p><p><br/>
"You'd look so beautiful carrying my pups darling, shit I want to fill you up so well"  he moaned, hips moving faster and harder now leaving Baekhyun completely unable to speak. </p><p><br/>
His hips started moving frantically, chasing their releases "shit darling, I'm gonna cum inside you"</p><p><br/>
"Alpha... Please no..." an almost imperceptible cry was heard.</p><p><br/>
His hips began stuttering, Baekhyun was clenching around him deliciously trying to coax  his orgasm out of him, Chanyeol hovered over him again and with a hard thrust he was coming inside him still moving to bring his mate to his peak too, he captured one nipple between his teeth and but hard pushing Baekhyun to his release. He felt warmth between his bodies where the omega's cum was being spurted and felt his cock being completely pushed out of the pussy by a big amount of fresh slick. </p><p><br/>
He looked down and saw how Baekhyun was still squirting, his gaping hole letting out the the last of the slick dripping onto the sheets and between the omega's thighs, he was mesmerized by the view knowing that he was the cause of all of it. When he looked up again Baekhyun had his eyes closed, his chest was moving up and down quickly but evenly and Chanyeol realized he had passed out.</p><p><br/>
He moved rapidly to untie his arms from the bedposts, the knots where not tight and Baekhyun could have easily free himself if he wanted to, they always did that for safety. He then moved to his ankles, unclasping the bar between his legs and untying his ankles, bringing his legs together to close them. He grabbed a warmth cloth and cleaned him quickly to later envelop him on a big cover and putting him on the big couch in their room so he could change the sheets.</p><p><br/>
"We should definitely put a towel" he murmured to himself watching the mess of cum and slick they had made smiling because he knew how much his omega had enjoyed this. He tossed them on the laundry basket and put fresh sheets rapidly, he needed to wake Baekhyun up so he could drink and eat something.</p><p><br/>
"Yeollie?" </p><p><br/>
Chanyeol turned around, putting the last pillows on the bed, he saw Baekhyun sitting on the couch rubbing his eyes to wake himself up. He quickly ran to his alpha and threw himself at him, hugging him tightly by his waist and burying his face on his chest.</p><p><br/>
"Yeollie, I'm so sorry!" he said with pain in his voice.<br/>
"What for, baby?" he hugged him back, rubbing his back.<br/>
"I called you a monster! That's off limits. I'm so sorry, I got carried away and I just said that, I didn't mean it, I swear I didn't!" he sobbed<br/>
"Baby, it's okay, it's not important" he put his cheek on Baekhyun's hair.<br/>
"It is! I know that word is bad, I know how it makes you feel, I'm so so sorry I hurt you with my words" he was almost crying.<br/>
"Baekhyun" he put a finger below his chin and lifted his face "baby, it's been three years from that, and yeah you caught me off guard but I'm okay you didn't hurt me, I know that whatever we say while we're playing it's not real" he pecked his lips "whenever I call you 'dirty whore' or 'slut' you know it's not real right?" Baekhyun nodded "so I know if you call me 'beast' or 'monster' or 'psycho' it's not real, everything it's just an act. So don't beat yourself for it, okay?" he smiled fondly.<br/>
"Okay... but I'm still sorry" he replied sniffling and cleaning a tear with the back of his hand "how can I make it up to you?" <br/>
"You don't have to baby"<br/>
"But I want to" he whined<br/>
"Alright" he sighed "how about you let me take care of you now and then we think about something"</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun just sighted and got in bed, he lived for the soft aftercare his alpha gave him and he knew his mate took this very seriously so he there was no use in fighting, he sat with his back against the backrest and waited for his husband, putting the comforter over his legs.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol came to bed with a bowl of fresh sliced strawberries and a glass of water and sat next to him, Baekhyun's eyes beamed with joy when he saw his favourite fruit and took the bowl without even being offered.</p><p><br/>
"When did you get these!?" he asked with his mouth already full.<br/>
"I got them on my way from work, a lady was selling them in the market and I bought like four pounds. Easy baby, you can't eat so quickly, you'll get sick" <br/>
"Feed me" Baekhyun returned the bowl and opened his now empty mouth, Chanyeol was more than happy to comply, feeding him small pieces and seeing how his cheeks got full with the fruit. His heart swell with love and adoration, and couldn't help kissing him, the other blushed and smiled at him, opening his mouth again to ask for another piece and then puckering his lips to ask for another kiss. They spent that way until the bowl was empty, then giving him the glass of water to hydrate him after all the efforts.</p><p><br/>
"Lay down" he said putting the bowl and glass away and lifting himself up "spread your legs"  he kneeled again between them, this time with a tube of arnica cream and a bottle of soothing lotion, he grabbed one of his ankles and peppered it with small kisses, the omega giggling at the soft tickles, then applying cream and drawing soothing circles around to prevent it from bruising or hurting after, he repeated the process with the other ankle eliciting relaxed sighs from Baekhyun. He moved to his legs and applied lotion, relaxing the muscles with his thumbs and slowly moving up. </p><p><br/>
"You surprised me" Baekhyun said breaking the silence. <br/>
"Did I? I was hesitant to make a move, you were taking a nap and waking up like that must have been a shock."<br/>
"You know I love it when you surprise me like that, it feels even more real."<br/>
"I was also planning to blindfold you, but I didn't want you to panic."<br/>
"I felt your scent right away, I knew it was you."<br/>
"Still, I didn't want to restrict your sight."<br/>
"You could have gagged me too..." he said averting his eyes.<br/>
"Baekhyun, please..."<br/>
"I'm sorry! I know, and I get it"<br/>
"It's just... I wouldn't be comfortable knowing that you're restricted and gagged and wouldn't be able to tell me if something is wrong."<br/>
"I always have my scent" he said stubbornly but shy.<br/>
"Yeah, but I don't trust myself enough for that. That's why I put it in my hard limits, I need to know you have at least two ways of telling me to stop what I'm doing. And I know you could still make a sign with your hand but I rather be safe than sorry."<br/>
"I know, I'm sorry for bringing it up."<br/>
"It's okay, you know I'll gag you anytime you want me to, but never when we're playing like this, it could be dangerous" he said, still rubbing his thighs " But you surprised me too... You spited on me!" he laughed, lighting up the mood.<br/>
"I'm so sorry babe!!" he laughed "I don't even know why I did that!"<br/>
"It was fun tho, so do it again" he smirked.</p><p><br/>
He moved to his hips, seeing how the mark of his fingers was already blooming there, he didn't remember grabbing him so tightly but apparently he did. He caressed the marks with his thumb and  gave a light peck to each side, he was about to put arnica on them when a small hand stopped him.</p><p><br/>
"Don't put cream in them!" I want them to bruise..." he said shyly "just rub them with lotion, but let them bruise"<br/>
Chanyeol gave a questioning look but complied nonetheless, he looked at all the love bites and hickies on all the expanse of the soft torso, Baekhyun just smiled coquettishly silently asking to leave them, the taller just sighed "give me your hands" he said when he finished when his hip.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun extended his hands, wrists already showing small purple marks, the alpha opened his eyes widely, worry showing in his features.<br/>
"These are brushing, I'm so sorry baby" he said apologetically "I'll go get some ice" he was about to move when Baekhyun stopped him.<br/>
"Yeol, just put cream on them, it was my fault because I was moving so much and it doesn't hurt, believe me it's fine."<br/>
"But it looks painful and I was the one that tied you up. I'm afraid of hurting you even like this." </p><p><br/>
He grabbed his head and brought him closer to him "Yeol, you could never hurt me!" he said with tender eyes, thumbs stroking the full cheeks fondly "you are always so composed and controlled while doing anything to me, you always make sure I'm perfectly okay and you take so much care of me after everything. You could never do anything to hurt me baby" he got the face closer and pecked the plump and swollen lips. "My perfect alpha" he smiled.<br/>
Chanyeol averted his eyes, he was a sucker for attention but got so shy when he got it, he was blushing and smiling like an idiot completely overwhelmed by the love his omega gave him... God he was a lost man.</p><p><br/>
"You're so cute when you blush" the other said kissing him again "now keep going." </p><p><br/>
"Did you like it?" Chanyeol asked while rubbing his wrists<br/>
"Fuck, I loved it!" He moaned "the bar was perfect."  <br/>
"Wasn't it too much?"<br/>
"Are you kidding? That was the best part! Damn, I felt so slutty, I didn't have a choice than to have my legs spread for you and take everything you wanted to give me" he blushed at his own words, but he wanted his alpha to know everything and be reassured that there was nothing wrong.<br/>
"Good, we're going to use it more often then" he smirked again.</p><p>"And your eyes were red...I don't know if you noticed but your eyes turned me on so much"</p><p><br/>
Red eyes meant three things: mating, lust and love. An alpha could only get his eyes red with his mate and they showed during their mating, where they were highly aroused and in cases of unconditional love. So when Baekhyun saw his eyes turning red he knew he was in for something amazing.  <br/>
"I can't actually feel when they are red, but I can guess for how I'm feeling" he replied shyly "you can enjoy them more than me." </p><p><br/>
He then moved him to his belly to massage his back and butt. He took his time between the shoulder and upper back because those had strained a lot, he moved to his ass and gave him a light slap making the other jolt in surprise.</p><p><br/>
"Park Chanyeol!" he scolded "behave!" </p><p><br/>
The other just laughed, kissing the perky globes and squeezing them between this hands, seeing how the fat spilled through his fingers and giving and appreciative groan. </p><p><br/>
"Chanyeol, if you don't stop that we'll be fucking again in a minute and you know we're both exhausted" he tried to sound menacing but cane out as whiny.</p><p>"Okay okay, I'll behave" he said giving a last slap to the cheek "they weren't red enough" he said playful.<br/>
The other just gave an exasperated sigh and urged him to finish before he felt asleep, the other just rubbed a little shooting lotion in the reddened thighs and finished with a kiss on the butt again. </p><p><br/>
He got up to put everything away and to turn off the light. He quickly returned to bed where the omega automatically snuggled against him. </p><p>"Now tell me, how can I make it up to you" he said lifting his gaze and rubbing Chanyeol's hair.<br/>
"Baek, it's okay, really. It doesn't affect me as before anymore" he said rubbing his back.<br/>
"Still, at least let me do something to ease my conscience. Please" he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>The first time they had done this, Chanyeol had gotten into doms drop almost immediately after doing aftercare, he was shaking and looked completely unaware of his surroundings for quite a few hours, Baekhyun was panicking without knowing what to do, he went to the internet and quickly learned that doms drop was real and that doms needed to be taken care of just as much as subs did. </p><p><br/>
<em>"What kind of monster am I?" </em><br/>
<em>"Babe, it's okay, I asked for this remember?"</em><br/>
<em>"No... No... It's not okay... Look, you are bruised... Did I caused those?? How could I enjoy doing that to you? God, I'm a monster" he said, panting and pulling his hair.</em><br/>
<em>"Babe, babe, listen to me. We did this because we wanted to, because I wanted you to, we both enjoyed it right? You're not a monster, I'm not hurt, everything was consensual  and it's okay" he approached him carefully, wrapping his hands around his shoulders and putting them down on bed again, he was combing his hair whispering how everything was okay, trying to bring him back to his senses slowly. </em>
</p><p><br/>
He spent the next couple of hours tending to Chanyeol, making him drink and eat, keeping him safe and warm and embracing him until he was feeling better. It took them a couple of months to engage again, they agreed to take care of each other always. <br/>
Baekhyun knew Chanyeol was the most affected between the two, he was a caring and soft giant and pretending to be a violent and abusive partner was a change that required him to be in his space and sometimes he needed help to come back from it. He didn't turn abusive or reckless when he dropped, instead he looked lost and fearful, full of guilt, like he regretted what he had done because he had problems reconciling that everything was harmless and completely consensual.</p><p> </p><p> "Okay... Then..." Chanyeol finally replied "Bake me those cinnamon rolls I love tomorrow!" <br/>
"Deal!"<br/>
"And then suck me..."<br/>
"Uhm, gladly... Although I don't know if it's fair because I think I love sucking you more than you love being sucked and we both know how much you love it."<br/>
"True that" they both laughed.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun moved away from his mate and coaxed him to lay on his stomach, he sat down straddling his naked butt and grabbing the lotion from the nightstand he started to massage the alpha's strong back.<br/>
"Hum, keep doing that love" he moaned<br/>
Baekhyun just loved to take care of him, Chanyeol was such a strong but soft man and he wanted to protect him from everything. He bended forward and started to whisper praises to his mate, kissing his neck and shoulders while still rubbing his back and hips.<br/>
"You didn't knot me today" he whispered after that.<br/>
"You looked way too fucked up already" he replied "and then you passed out, so I thought it was better not to today."<br/>
"Do it the next time. I love when you stretch me wide" he finished pecking his shoulder and moving down to lay down again next to him. </p><p><br/>
They made out for a few minutes, just enjoying the brushing of their lips until they almost fall asleep like that.<br/>
"Chanyeol..." he whispered hesitantly "will you give me pups in the future?" <br/>
"Of course I will baby" he replied lovingly, brushing the strands of hair off his forehead "you know a family is in our plans and I can't wait to have little babies running around us" he kissed him again.<br/>
"In two years, as we promised?" <br/>
"In two years, love" he promised again.<br/>
"I love you Yeol, too much to even explain it"<br/>
"That's good baby because I can't even believe how much I love you too"  his eyes flashing red again and Baekhyun felt like he was in heaven.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun moved again, this time his chest was against Chanyeol's back spooning him from behind.<br/>
"I'll be the big spoon tonight, sleep Yeollie" he kissed his temple "I love you"<br/>
Chanyeol never felt safer in his life, Baekhyun's arms were his safe haven, he drifted to sleep with his mate brushing his hair with his fingers and whispering sweet nothings in his ear, he knew he couldn't ask for more... Okay, maybe just for pups, but that was a topic for another day. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope y'all liked this one, I promise I be back with more of these but uploads can take a lot of time, I want to write good stuff for you so it might take a while to come up with something different.</p><p>Please be safe wherever you are, I love you all, thank you so much for all your love and support.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>